


Pages - Marco POV

by MadelineAmyJayne



Series: Pages [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineAmyJayne/pseuds/MadelineAmyJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A unexpected friendship in his new University leads Marco Bodt to various experiences and feelings with his new-found best friend Jean Kerstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

This is my extremely un-extraordinary life; my weird fetishes, weird ass hobbies, crazy family and more importantly, my friends. Among my life orbiting books and novels I somehow was able to make enemies. However, I did make some amazing friends. In fact, I befriended one particular person who changed my life for both the worse and the better. This, is my story…

I found myself strolling through endless marble corridors, passing countless groups and lockers in search of my law classroom. My deep-brown hair was perfectly parted through the middle of my head, the tips dangling just in line with my hazel eyes and freckled cheeks. My ‘man bag’ ran a tight strap across my chest, tugging at my shoulder from the weight of about five hard-back novels stuffed in the interior.

_Call it what you will, but I have to admit I’m a bit of a nerd._

 I glanced down at my right wrist and looked at my watch.

_SHIT!_

Time had passed more quickly than I expected it to, as I realised I was already 15 minutes late for my lecture but was also still helplessly lost in the maze of corridors. My pace grew faster and I resulted in running down the hallways in order to quicken my search.

As I bolted around a tight corridor, near what looked like the cafeteria, I felt a body crash into mine, and I bounced back and smacked my head into a locker, as a rain of sheets of paper settled around me.

_Ouch!_

I brought my hand up to the back of my head and started to climb back up to my feet. As I leant forward on my hand to place my weight on my feet I saw a thin hand lay next to mine. I looked up to find a guy, about my age with light ash-brown hair short around the sides, and a thin jaw-line, frantically collecting the scattered papers.

 

_Nice going Marco, you probably just fucked up this guy’s day!_

“Shit, I’m sorry.” I quietly mumbled, rather embarrassed at the situation, as I helped him clear up the mess I had caused.

_Well fuck the law lecture._

This is what I called the worst first day at Trost University. He rose to his feet practically the same time as me, as I passed him the papers I was able to collect. He scanned me thoroughly before speaking.

“Well, you better watch yourself next time.” His voice was low and slightly croaky, but I could understand it clearly. I quietly passed him, trying to avoid awkward eye contact and continued down to corridor, at a slow jog. As I reached another row of lockers, I turned my head and looked down the direction I had just came. That guy was still looking at me, I felt my checks flush with embarrassment and continued down the corridor.

 

I never did find my lecture classroom, I just kind of gave up after the incident in the hallway. I was now back where I started, stood at the two large double doors, next to reception. I walked slowly over to the woman stood behind the desk.

“Hi.” I said smiling.

“Good morning, how can I help?”

“Err, I just moved here from my old town, so I have no idea where I’m meant to be going.” I laughed “I’ve already missed one of my lectures this morning, so I’m trying to find the apartments.”

She let out a little giggle. “Here” she said placing a small map of the University on the large wooden desk “This is where you’ll need to go.” She circled an area on the map with a red pen of three buildings labelled ‘Maria’, ‘Sina’ and ‘Rose’. “Do you know which room you’re staying in?” she smiled.

“Yeah thanks” I retrieved the map, and strolled in the direction of the accommodation buildings.

 

On the edge of campus I arrived at the three buildings. I took out a scrap of paper in my back pocket, and un-ravelled it to find the address of my room: **M-104.** I headed over to the building on the far edge labelled ‘MARIA’ with a side view of a goddess logo painted on the brickwork. I pulled open the two large glass doors and strolled up the many staircases.

 

As I reached the top floor of student apartments, I came to a long corridor. On the way it directed me to a large oak door, with blocky metal numbers and letters displaying: Room 104.

_This is it…_

As I approached the door, I could hear mumbled voices from the inside.

_Guess those are my roommates…_

 

I breathed in heavily before letting out a large sigh, lifting my curled up hand to the door. I gave three swift knocks before lowering my hand once again, and I could make out footsteps approaching from the otherside.

 

I heard a click of a lock, and then the sound of a base of a door rubbing against carpet, as the door swung back to reveal a guy stood in the doorway. He was about my height, had blonde hair with quite profound sideburns, light-brown eyes and pale eyebrows. He wore a loose white shirt and tattered navy jeans.

“Hi.” He said “What’s up?”

I nodded faintly, and raised a hand as a type of greeting. “Hey, My names Marco. I’m new here.”

“OH!” He replied “You’re our new roommate!” He smiled, holding the door open fully sweeping his hand across his chest, inviting me in. “My names Thomas” he continued, closing the door, and then swept pass me leading me down a corridor, which had 5 more doorways scattered around the cream walls. “AJ!” He called, pushing open the door at the very end of the hall “New guys here!”

 

I heard another faint voice from what I could make out to be the lounge and kitchen.

“Oh cool, give me a second!”

“I’ll bring him in” Thomas laughed, walking into the room, and I was quick to awkwardly follow. The room was flooded with a bright light from the sun. To my right, a flat screen TV was balanced on a table in the corner by the large window which had a view of the whole of campus and beyond. There were two white leather sofas placed in an ‘L’ shape opposite the TV. In front of me was a kitchen, with a ‘breakfast-bar’ with 4 bar stools lined up next to the counter. A large double-doored fridge stood centre of the kitchen, a stove, several cupboards and a built-in oven in the wall made up the kitchen area. In between all of this stood a girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes and a friendly, crystal-bright smile. She wrestled with the strings tied around her waist and rapidly removed her apron, heading in our direction.

 

“Hey” she smiled, and I felt a warm aroma come off of her.

_She seems friendly._

“Hi.” I replied, mirroring the smile.

“You must be the guy our professor told us about.”

“I guess” I laughed.

“Well come on in!” she said, heading over to the sofas, sitting down and patting the leather cushion next to her. “Just ditch your bags there, Thomas will sort them out later.” He let out a small puff of air as a type of laugh, as he passed me and sat on one of the barstools. I gently crossed the room, and sat next to her.

“So what’s your name freckles?” she giggled.

 _I swear to god I get that nickname everywhere I go!_ I laughed to myself.

 

“Marco” I replied, quite shyly. “Yours?”

“My names Amy-Jayne, but everyone calls me AJ for short.” She answered softly.

“Hey AJ?” Thomas butted in, “Where’s Armin?”

“Armin?” I queried.

“Oh he’s the other guy that lives here” AJ chimed in “He just went to see Eren. He should be back soon.”

_Eren?! Who are these people?_

I must have pulled a confused face, because Thomas was soon to explain.

“Eren is a friend of mine, and a ‘crush’ of AJ’s”

“HEY!” She snapped “I do not have a crush on Eren Yeager!”

“You sure act like it” he teased, and I saw her cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

“You guys here seem close” I chuckled “How long have you been at Trost Uni?”

“Since first semester” Thomas replied.

_I was awkward and had moved here half way through the third semester._

 

“We met a load of people in class, but I got to know Armin and Thomas the most as they were my roommates and all.” AJ joined in.

“I thought that was a bit strange. I mean, a girl sharing a flat with guys?”

“Yeah. The dorms here are mixed, but people tend to stay in same gender rooms. The first day I was a little weirded out but you soon get used to it.” she reassured.

 

At that moment I heard the front door click open.

“Hey guys! I’m back” A voice called from down the corridor.

“That’s Armin.” AJ whispered.

“We’re in the lounge!” Thomas bellowed “Marco, our new roommates here!” I heard rushed footsteps come down the corridor, and before I knew it a short-ish blonde boy, with a blue t-shirt and chinos had entered the room.

“Armin, this is Marco. Marco, Armin” Thomas declared.

“Hi!” Armin said, wrapping his hands closely around a book at his chest.

“Hey.” I replied “What book you reading?”

He looked a little uncomfortable at first, but then looked down at the novel in his hands.

“It’s called ‘ _The Hero’s Reluctance’.”_ He smiled, sitting next to Thomas “It’s about a soldier who doesn’t know whether to follow the captain’s orders or follow his heart.”

“Sounds great! Do you mind if I borrow it off of you when you’re done?” I pondered.

“Yeah sure!” He smiled. “OH! By the way AJ, I’m inviting Eren over for a movie night tomorrow. Because Thomas is going to stay around Nac’s I thought it would be a good idea so there’s a spare bed for him.”

Her eyes grew large with bewilderment, and she blushed slightly “Yeah okay, I’ll buy enough to cook. Do you mind if I join you?” She queried.

“Yeah me too!” I butted in, then remembered my awkward out-of-placeness “I’d love to hang out with you guys to get to know you better, if that’s okay…”

“The more the merrier I always say” Armin responded.

“Geez guys” Thomas laughed “I miss all the fun.”

“Oh shut the fuck up!” AJ giggled, “You’re going to a drinking party!”

“Touché my friend… touché.”

 

“Anyways Marco” Armin cut in “Should we get you set up in your room?”

I nodded, and retrieved my bags from the doorway. To be honest I didn’t have that much stuff. A majority of it was either books or clothing and general stuff I needed for everyday life. Armin directed me to one of the 6 doors in the hallway: one lead to the Maria apartment corridor, one led to the ‘living space’ and the other four were all individual bedrooms, each with an on-suite. My room was the one closest to the lounge, all that separated me was a thin, fake wall. I twisted a small golden door handle, and pushed it forward to reveal a quite spacious room, with a desk, a single bed, pale white walls and a cork-board drilled to the wall. _Pretty neat._

“It’s not much, but your allowed to paint the walls and personalise it anyway you like” Armin said.

“It’s pretty cool, better than my room at home!” I joked, placing my bags by a small wardrobe to the left of the bed.

“If you like, we can help you decorate sometime” AJ called from the corridor.

“Yeah!” I replied happily “That would be great.” I crouched down and started unzipping my bag, pulling out various items I would need for the night: boxers, toothbrush, bed-sheets etc. placing them on my bed and then headed back into the lounge.

 

AJ was once again in the kitchen, leaning across the breakfast bar talking to Thomas.

“So, what do you guys want for dinner?” AJ queried. I glanced across the room to a wall where a silver clock hung: 5:50pm. _That the time already?!_ Although my mind was unsure of the time, my body was fully aware as a deep grumble erupted from my stomach. Thomas and AJ both let out a laugh as Armin past me, a large grin on his face, and sat on the sofa.

“I think your stomach is a tad hungry mate” Thomas smiled. My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, and I headed over and sat next to Thomas.

“Yeah” I laughed “Err, AJ what have we got?”

She turned around, opening random cupboards, seeking ingredients. As I watched amazed, Thomas leant close to my face.

“This is the advantage of having a woman in your apartment” he whispered. At that AJ paused and swiftly turned around glaring at Thomas.

“Excuse me?” She glared.

“Nothing…” he stammered “Just explaining to Marco what a fabulous cook you are.” She grabbed a nearby spatula, striking a pose.  
“Damn right!” The whole room flooded with laughter.

_This was the most I’ve laughed in months._

After about half an hour, I was presented with a plate full of warm food. I grabbed a fork from the cutlery draw and settled with the others who were all sprawled out on the sofas. AJ was leant in the corner of the ‘L’ shape, her feet tucked up next to her, in order for her knees could be used as a support for her plate. Thomas was leaning forward watching the TV intensely, one hand open wide, balancing the dish on his fingers and palm. Armin was sat up-right in the centre of the sofa, both feet on the floor, the plate on his lap. I sat next to AJ, and she smiled at me, grabbing the TV remote next to her, turning down the volume slightly.

“So, Marco. What’s your story?”

“Err…” I started “I don’t really have one”

“Oh c’mon!” she giggled “Everyone has a story.”

_I had a life ‘story’ but not a very interesting one at that point._

“Well, I moved from Jinae, a small town on the outskirts of the district. I lived there with my mum and little brother, but after finishing my painful years at college I decided to come here and study law and creative writing.”

“Law?” she questioned.

“Yeah, I missed my first lecture earlier, I got lost” I laughed.

“Oh! That explains it then.” She replied “I studied law as well, I guess you’re in my study group.”

“Great! At least I can get there next time” I laughed. “What did you study as your second course?”

“Patisserie” She stated. I pulled a confused face. _The hell is that?!_

“That’s cake decoration studies to you and me” Thomas announced.

“Oh.” I laughed “What about you and Armin?”

“I study natural science and Ethics” Armin commented

“Yeah. And I chose to do engineering as well as astronomy” Thomas said smiling.

 We all returned our attentions to the TV programme playing in the background, sat in comfortable silence. _These guys seem genuine, I think I’m going to be okay here..._

 

* * *

 

 

My eyelids gently lifted to the soft glow of sunlight streaking through my curtains. The light climbed the walls, and lit up the room. I slowly sat up and noticed a sweet aroma filling my room from the crack under my door. I swept my legs around the side of my mattress and placed my feet on the thick carpet. I brought up a hand, and rubbed my right eye with the base of my palm, trying to force myself awake. _I’m not a morning person._ I sluggishly forced myself up onto my feet, shuffling across the room, wrestling my ¾ length sleeve white t-shirt on. The material barely reached the top of my navy boxers from my height, but it was one of my favourite and most comfortable tops, so it wasn’t going to be binned just yet.

 

I strolled out of my room, through the corridor and into the lounge where my roommates had gathered on the breakfast bar stools, AJ cooking away by the stove.

“Morning Marco!” Armin chimed happily.

“Morning.” I replied still half asleep. AJ turned around and smiled, I suddenly remembered I was only wearing boxers and a T-shirt, but noticed how Armin and Thomas weren’t wearing much more so it didn’t matter. She returned her attentions back to the sizzling noises coming from the frying pan.

“Pancakes?” She asked softly, facing away from me.

“Please!” I laughed “They’re like my favourite!” Everyone let out a laugh.

“Yeah we know” Thomas said, followed by AJ’s giggle

“What?” _How do they ‘KNOW’?_

“Your mother called last night at like midnight to check you settled in okay.” AJ explained “She complained how you didn’t text her” _SHIT!_ “So reception had to direct her into our flat phone. I told her you were sleeping and she asked me to make pancakes as a ‘house-warming’ gift for you.” _I should’ve known..._

“I’d love my mum to do that for me!” Thomas joked.

“Yeah, well, everyone’s got them today thanks to Marco’s mum.” AJ laughed, placing a golden pancake on a nearby plate. She stacked 5 plates along her arms like a waitress does and brought them over to the table where I had settled in-between the guys.

 

I eagerly grabbed a fork and began scooping up the pancake, but before it had reached my lips AJ had grabbed my wrist.

“Now now, Mr Bodt, don’t you want some raspberries with that?” She smiled.

“I fucking love my mum!” I laughed, placing the fork back down, as AJ grabbed a huge punnet from the fridge, sliding the plastic container across the surface. I took a large handful, scattering them over the several pancakes piled on my plate, and then passed them around for the others to share.

“I’ve never had raspberries with pancakes before” Armin confessed.

“Dude! You have no idea what you’re missing out on!” I grinned, shovelling the pancake back on my fork, alongside a raspberry. As it reached my mouth my taste buds exploded.

“Oh my god! AJ this is better than what my mum makes!” I commented, followed by two ‘mmm’s from Thomas and Armin.

“Thanks” she blushed “Besides, I’m such a fabulous cook, right Thomas?” she giggled. He smiled, as we devoured the remains.

 

I was stood in the kitchen next to Armin cleaning the plates from breakfast in some hot, soapy water.

“So Marco, how was your first night at Trost Uni?” he smiled, passing me a clean plate.

“I had a great sleep thanks, sorry I went to bed that early, but I was super tired from travelling.”

“No no, its fine” he laughed “Besides, you’ll probably want to save some energy for tonight. We’ll probably be up past midnight.”

“Yeah” I smiled, putting the dry dish in the cupboard “I want to meet this Eren guy” I laughed “Seriously though, does AJ like him?”

“I think so, she had some trouble though previously about it, so I’m not sure anymore.”

“Trouble? Was it serious?” I asked.

“A little, but it’s faded at the moment. Just be aware of it okay?”

“Yeah thanks for the warning.” I replied, placing the tea-towel on the side, looking at the clock: 10:45.

“I’ve got a law lecture in 15 minutes, better get going with AJ.” I said as I headed for the corridor doorway, leading to the rooms.

“Okay!” Armin called back, just before I shut the door.

 

As I approached AJ’s room door I heard quiet strumming of a guitar and a gentle voice singing behind the door. For a moment I just stood and listened: _it was good, she was good!_

_“It's down to you and me,_  
In this cold and empty street-  
Forgotten what we're living for.  
Just tell me what is right.  
'Cause it's more than what's inside-  
'Cause I can't see it anymore.”

As I listened peacefully I realised the strength of the lyrics. Her voice was really good, and it worked well with the guitar. I decided I should actually get her now, rather than being caught out almost spying on my female roommate on the second day. _I don’t want them thinking I’m a creep._

 

I knocked gently and heard the music come to a sudden stop, before turning the handle, pushing the door open to reveal her sat cross-legged on her bed, a light brown acoustic guitar balanced on her lap. In the minutes of Armin and me cleaning, she had quickly plaited her hair neatly into a fishtail, which slid down the side of her face, the tips of the hair in-line with the top of the guitar. Her bedroom was personalised, the walls had been painted a beige colour, with a feature wall of black floral wallpaper. She had posters and personal pictures plastered across the room, and piles of study work on her desk.

“Hey” she smiled, moving the instrument from her lap, leaning it against her bed.

“Hi.” I uttered “Was... Was that you singing?”

“Yeah” she smiled looking down, attempting to hide her blushing face.

“Wow!” I smiled “You’re good, really good!”

“Thanks, anyways how can I help you?” she asked pleasantly.

“OH!” I said, completely forgetting the reason why I had originally gone to her room. “We have a lecture in 15 minutes and I-“

“Oh crap!” She leapt off of her bed, grabbing a nearby pair of ankle boots, and wrestling them on. “Thanks Marco, I got distracted!” she laughed, tying the laces on her boots, getting up and walking over to me.

 

We walked through the concrete maze that was campus, as I scanned and tried to make a visual map in my mind. We came to a room labelled: Lecture room 845 – Law studies. It turned out it was on the other side of campus from where I was yesterday. AJ pushed open the door, and we both settled at the back of the room.

“Hey AJ!” A bold guy in-front of us whispered. “Who’s the new guy?”

“This is Marco, our new roommate.”

“Oh cool!” He looked over his shoulder, and nodded towards me. “My names Connie, I’m a friend of AJ’s.”

“Hey” I smiled. _These guys all seem so fucking friendly!_

“By the way” He continued as he turned back to the front of the room “Did you hear that some guy ran into Jean yesterday?”

“NO?!” AJ shot up “Did he hit him?!”

“Nah, he said he didn’t recognise him but gave him a warning for next time. I don’t really know everything, Jean didn’t say much about it, but I can tell you he wasn’t happy because all of his coursework got scattered around outside the canteen!” _Uh oh..._

“Jean is another friend of ours, he’s Connie’s roommate.” AJ explained, but I was already panicking internally about this Jean guy. AJ’s voice echoed in the back of my mind: _‘Did he hit him?’ Does this guy go around hitting people? Can I befriend this guy? What happens if I have to meet him, SHIT-_

I heard a loud click, as AJ had snapped her fingers in front of my face.

“You okay?” she asked “You look a little flustered.” Both Connie and AJ were staring at me.

“Yeah...” I sighed “Just thought of something, but I’m okay.”

 

 I saw her mouth open as if to say something, but she quickly shut it as the door at the front of the room creaked open. Everyone’s heads turned in the direction of the sound, to see a bold headed old man, with golden eyes and a distinguished grey moustache. He stood proudly in-front of the blackboard, both hand behind his back. He wore a crisp white shirt, straight black trousers and a purple bolo tie. Everyone in the room rose from their chairs, and I was quick to follow their actions. Both AJ and Connie placed one arm behind their back, and rested the other upon their left chest, where abouts the heart would be, with their hands curled. I copied them quickly but leaned closer to AJ as the man at the front mirrored the class. 

“What’s this?”

“Oh right!” She giggled “This is Trost Uni’s salute. It’s kinda weird at first, but it’ll become a habit.”

“We only do it to teachers though” Connie butted in “Especially with Professor Pixis. He always blabs on about how it’s ‘formal’ to address a ‘higher ranking’ person.

“You’ll get used to it Marco” AJ reassured, turning out attentions back to the Professor, as the room returned to their seats.

 

I placed my notebook and pen on the table, beginning to scribble down everything he said.  AJ helped a lot, and was assisted by Connie, but it was obvious he was just copying her. As I sat amongst my new friends it finally struck me _. My life isn’t going to be too bad here after all…_

 

 

 


	2. Castle of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco takes a break, reading a fictional story he carries around with him 24/7. Eventually a fight kicks off in the campus, and he cant help but get involved. Later, he officially meets the boy named 'Jean'.

As we walked out of our Law room, I carefully followed AJ and Connie through the corridors, still trying to remember my way through the building. As we reached the door, Connie announced he had to go to another lecture and headed down the corridor to the left. AJ and I waved goodbye, and we walked outside.

We began heading towards the center of campus, where groups had gathered for break. AJ stopped walking and turned to me.

“I have to go that way” she said, pointing across me “I’ve got to check in with Professor Zoe about my sugar flowers.”

“Oh okay. I’m going to read a book over break, can you meet me somewhere after you’re done?” I asked.

“Yeah. Err… How about you meet me at ‘Colossal Oak’?”

“Colossal Oak?” I questioned. She pointed in the direction the corner of campus.

“You see that big-ass tree over there?” she asked. I honestly can’t believe I hadn’t noticed it before, it towered over anything else around it, and had the most gorgeous colours.

“The red-ish one?”

“Yeah, that’s the campuses biggest tree. It’s like fifty meters high and can be seen anywhere. I’ll meet you there in about three-quarters of an hour, okay?”

“Great!” I smiled, I’ll see you then.” I waved to her, and we walked in separate directions.

 

About ten minutes later I had arrived at ‘Colossal Oak’. It was incredible, as for some reason the leaves were red with white at the very tips, giving it a unique style. I stood at the base of the trunk, which was surrounded by several benches, looking up through the branches. I closed my eyes, hearing the rustling of the leaves and feeling the wind gather up my hair.

_A moment’s peace…_

 

I opened my eyes again, walking over to the closest bench, settling in the center.

 

I removed my bag from my shoulder, placing it next to me and unzipping it. Soon enough I was sat side-on, one leg led across the seat, the other tucked under my knee of my left leg, and a book balanced on my knees. My attentions were fully concentrated on the story I was reading, named ‘Castle of Glass’. It was based on a teenage boy, whose family was murdered when he was a child. Since then his life hasn't been perfect. I was reading away for ages, and I was coming to the end of the final chapter where he’s finally turned his life around.

 

‘ _Life is like glass; incredibly fragile but unique and clear from the beginning. My life was shattered and there was hardly anything left for you to see. But, I changed that by picking up the sharp pieces, in order for me to become whole again. I’m not broken, I’m only a crack in this castle of glass.’_

I closed the book gently, with the feeling of wholeness. I looked up from the bench, to see several groups of people chatting away scattered in the nearby area. I heard rustling and turned to see a squirrel running up the side of the tree.

_It is truly beautiful. If he could turn his life around, maybe I could here._

I glanced in the direction of the main building as I saw a group of three guys picking on some shorter guy. I stood up from my chair, returning my book into my bag, cautiously walking over.  I saw groups of people watch me in disbelief, as I approached them.

 

On closer inspection, I recognized the guy being picked on.

_Armin…_

 

To my horror, the obvious ring-leader of the bullies slammed Armin up against a wall by the collar of his shirt. I automatically dropped my bag there and ran towards them.

 

“HEY!” I yelled “BACK OFF!”

 

All three stared at me, fiery eyed, wondering who the hell was getting involved. I ran over to them, full speed, pushing a short-fat guy to the floor. The others stopped dead, staring at me, breathing heavily.

_Bullies ruined my life at Jinae; they’re not going to here…_

Another came towards me, swinging in all directions, but I was quick enough to dodge it. I grabbed one of his fists that came towards me, pulling it towards me and hitting him directly in the cheek, watching him fall to the ground. As I watched him roll on the floor, I was caught off guard as the ring-leader had now dropped Armin and was beating me down. Over the sounds of punching and kicking in my rib-cage I was able to call out.

“RUN ARMIN, RUN!” he obeyed me and soon enough was out of harm’s way. All three bullies were had turned their attentions to me; one was kicking me across the chest, one attacking my face and the leader, the third, was stood over me, glaring at me.

 

I got slammed in the chest, and I breathed heavily, gasping for air that was deprived from my lungs.

“Who’s going to save you, you freckled prick?”

 

“I am…” A calm, recognizable voice said, behind the third bully.

I heard a loud thud and watched the leader fall to the floor. The two beating on me paused, looking in the direction behind me, open jawed. I twisted my head around painfully, to find AJ stood proudly, one hand on her hip.

“Now are you guys going to have to get your ass kicked by a girl, or you going to leave my friend alone?” she said, glancing at all three. The leader laughed and returned to his feet.

“I’m not bowing down to no girl!” he yelled, face red.

“So be it.” He jolted towards her, but she was too quick. She grabbed his shoulder moving his closer to her.

“Have a nice trip.” She said into his ear, before wrapping her leg around the back of his knee, spinning him off of his feet, and causing him to land heavily on his back. The two hitting me now stopped, and stood straight, both hands up in the air ready to attack. I managed to look around to notice a large crowd gathering around us; several people chanting ‘fight’. The two bullies charged at AJ. She tripped the fatter one up with her foot, and he ended up skidding along the floor. The second member, a silver-haired guy, jolted back for a second, almost as if he was considering fleeing, but he was too late for his own good. Soon enough, Connie had entered the mix, jumping on the remaining bully’s back, tugging at his hair. I sat up painfully, it felt my ribcage had been shattered, I was completely defenseless, and just watched my friends protect me.

 

_Thank god AJ and Connie were here…_

 

Connie was continuing to tug at the hair of the second member of the group, laughing at the top of his lungs like it was some kind of horse.

_That guy is crazy…_

 

I watched AJ lean forward to grab the fatter guy by the collar, but unfortunately she was cut off by the leader of the ‘pack’. He grabbed her foot, slamming her to the ground where he was still lying. I tried to get back up onto my feet, to help, but each time I moved my lungs felt they were on fire. He slowly raised to his feet, as AJ rolled onto her back.

“AJ WATCH OUT!” I yelled, as I felt my upper body almost shatter inside out. She glanced up quickly to him, eyes wide.

“You little bitch!” He said, raising and clutching his hand ready to strike her. Just as he was about to swing downwards at her, another person had grabbed his wrist. He turned to the ‘new-comer’ and got a fist in the face, which smashed him to the floor. Connie eventually fell off the other member who ran off as quickly as his legs could take him, and the fatter guy had joined him. Connie was quick to pursuit them, and I watched them dash around the corner, out of sight.

 

I watched as the third member squirm on the floor as another guy approached him. He was a guy of average build, slightly shorter than myself, with brown shaggy hair that fell in almost perfect bangs across his teal eyes.

“What the HELL, do you think you’re doing?!” He almost screamed at the stranded bully, raising his arm, ready to punch him again. Before he had the opportunity, AJ had returned to her feet, grabbing his wrist.

“Eren, leave him. He’s not even worth it.” They both turned and headed towards me, as the bully rushed off in the direction of the others.

“Marco, are you okay?” She asked, bending down, inspecting my face.

“Yeah, could be better.” I joked, before hissing from a sharp pain in my chest. An arm was then stretched out in front of me. I looked up to find the boy with teal eyes smiling at me, and then Armin running up behind him. I took tight grip of his palm, wrapping my fingers around his hand, as he pulled me up to my feet.

“Thanks.” I smiled gratefully.

“No problem. Thank you for helping Armin out. Not a lot of guys would take a beating like that for someone they just met.”

“When you told me to run, I went and found Eren to help us out, obviously when we got here, AJ had already come to your aid.” Armin cut in. _Wait-_

“Eren?” I asked “Is that the guy you told me about yesterday?”

“That’s me.” The guy smiled, patting me gently on the shoulder.  I now looked around, to find the crowd dispersing across the campus. _Their entertainment is over…_

“C’mon, let go get cleaned up at the appartment” AJ smiled. I walked alongside Armin, following AJ and Eren, walking shoulder to shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 “Ouch!” I hissed.

“Sorry” AJ responded sweetly, lowering a damp flannel from my bruised eye. I was sat face to face to her, on one the sofas in our lounge, as she gently dabbed at my face, trying to reduce some swelling. Eren was sat behind her and Thomas and Armin were stood next to the breakfast bar.

“Geez Marco, you didn’t half take a beating!” Thomas commented.

“It’s thanks to him it wasn’t me!” Armin agreed. AJ got up and crossed the room, ditching the bloodied flannel in the kitchen sink.

“I was lucky AJ and Eren came to help me! It would be so much worse otherwise.” I said, giving a smile in their direction.

“Dude, that’s what friends are for!” AJ smiled happily “And besides, you helped Armin out, it’s the least we could do!”

“Yeah! Plus, if you don’t fight, you can’t win.”

“You and your bloody quotes Eren!” AJ laughed, settling once again on the sofa, in-between Eren and myself. Before he could reply, his phone vibrated against the leather sofa. He pulled his mobile out of his back pocket, and scrolled through a text, before letting out a large sigh.

“What is it Eren?” Armin queried.

“Mikasa…” he said, before returning his phone into his pocket, and standing up, “I need to go talk to her; I’ll see you guys tonight!” He called, on his way out, before a quiet shutting of a door could be heard.

 

“Anyways, I’m going to go to the campus shop to get some stuff for tonight. I’ll be back soon!” Armin said, grabbing his coat from the side of the chair, and heading out into the hall.

“I’m going to go head over Nac’s too, ARMIN WAIT FOR ME!” Thomas called after Armin, literally running through out flat.

“Geez, we just got abandoned freckles” AJ laughed.

“Too right!” I smiled “Who’s Mikasa by the way? Nobody has mentioned her before”

“Oh…” she said quietly, lowering her head slightly. “She’s a girl in our year, and kind of Eren’s relative. Her mum and dad were killed when she was a kid, so she moved in with Eren’s family, before coming here.”

“Jesus! You close friends with her then?” I asked. She quiet for a few moments.

“Actually, quite the opposite. I had a few… issues with her and we haven’t exactly gotten on that well since.”

 _Nice going Marco!_ “Aww crap! Sorry I wouldn’t have brought it up if I’d known…”

“No its fine. I just prefer not to talk about it…” she sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “Anyways” she started, as she rose to her feet. “I’m going to go play on the guitar before Armin gets back.”

“Yeah okay, Seeya in a bit!” I replied. She smiled, before quietly leaving the room.

 

I sighed to myself, before pulling out my phone. _I guess I better call mum…_ I tapped in the number into my phone before dialling the number. After two tones, the receiver picked up.

“Hello?” A delicate, female voice said.

“Hey mum. It’s Marco.”

“Marco sweetie! Why didn’t you call last night?”

“Sorry mum, I was really tired from driving over, I was-“

“Who was that nice young girl that answered yesterday?”

“AJ?” I asked.

“AJ? Isn’t that a guy’s name?” My mother rudely pointed out.

“No mum” I sighed “Her name is Amy-Jayne, we call her AJ for short.”

“What a lovely name for such a sweet girl! Is she your girlfriend?” my mum laughed.

“No! She’s just a friend… Anyway, thanks for tipping her to making pancakes!”

“Oooh, did they turn out okay?”

“Yeah! They were great mum. I think you have competition.” My mother let out a loud snort of laughter before responding.

“Sounds like fun!” I could almost hear he smile. _She was happy that I was okay._ I could hear footsteps running in the background, followed by a mumbled voice.

“MUM, MUM, MUM! IS THAT MARCO!” A very eager, and excitable voice asked.

“Yes it is Isaac. Marco, your brother wants to speak to you.” Mum said, before I could hear rustling of the phone being passed to my younger sibling.

“MMMAAAAAARRRRRCCCCCOOOOOOO!” He practically screamed. “WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME!?”

“Sorry Isaac, but your big brother has to stay at university until our Christmas break.” I said.

“Ohhhh…..” he replied disappointedly.

“But if you think about it, it’s not that long! And besides, it gives me the chance to get you the most super-duper awesome present ever!” I smiled down the phone. I heard him giggle happily, before passing the phone back to mum.

“Anyways Marco, how have your first days been at Trost university?”

“Eventful” I laughed.

 

After a quick update of my two days, being sure not to mention the fight today, I heard Isaac smash something in the background, which was a beckon call for my mother, so she hung up sending her love.

_As much as I missed them, I was enjoying life here._

I placed my mobile back into my pocket, before strolling through the corridor and into my room. I grabbed a book from the side of my table, flopping onto my bed, reading away.

* * *

 

 Time passed quicker than expected, as reading tended to zone me out of reality. Now, I was aiding AJ with preparation for food, as Armin wrestled with the DVD player –Eren was going to be here any moment.

“Woah! Armin, you got that fancy-ass popcorn!” AJ laughed, pulling out a large red packet from the carrier bag abandoned on the worktop.

“Might as well make this a treat! Besides it’s Marco’s first movie night at Trost.” He smiled, before retuning his attentions the multiple wires wrapped around his hands.

“Oh! By the way, do you want to borrow a book I just finished Armin? It’s called _Castle of Glass.”_

“I’ve heard about that, but I never got a copy. Sounds great, thanks!”

I screwed up the carrier bag which previously contained various movie snacks, placing it in the cupboard.

“I’ll go get it for you know” I smiled, walking out of the room. Just before I could enter my room, I heard a knock against the door connecting to the Maria block hallway. I turned towards it, twisting the knob and pulling the oak door back. Stood there was Eren, with a packet of cookies, under his arm, his mobile in hand.

“Hey Eren!” I smiled, pulling the door open fully. He glanced up, returning the smile.

“Hey Marco, could you get AJ for me a second. I need to ask her something.”

“Sure!” I laughed, heading back down the corridor. I pushed open the living room door.

“AJ?” She looked in my direction “Eren’s here, but he wants to ask you something, before he comes in.” She looked at me with a confused look, but followed me out, heading to the front door. I returned to my original mission, raiding my bag for the ‘ _Castle of Glass’_ book I had previously at recess.  I pulled the book out of the side pocket as I heard mumbled voices on the other side of my door.

“Yeah, Yeah, its fine if Jean comes. We’ve got plenty of snacks!” I recognised the voice as AJ

“Great, thanks AJ.” Eren replied “But where will he sleep?”

“Probably the sofa if he doesn’t mind.”

I pulled open my door to find them both stood the other side. I smiled at them both, as they walked into the lounge. I stepped forward out of the room, pulling the door closed behind me. As I walked the direction AJ and Eren went in, I heard the front door slam shut. I jumped from the unexpected noise, swiftly turning in the direction of the sound.

 

To my surprise another boy was stood at the end of the corridor. He had short, light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter of a darker hue. He had recognisable small, intense golden eyes and has a slight vicious look about him. He was of average height and build and a small scowl across his slight long jaw line and he was wearing an olive grey button-up shirt with dark blue jeans.

 

_He looked familiar... too familiar – WAIT!_

I instantly made the connection; it was the boy I ran into in the corridors on my first day!

_Shit shit shit!_

 

My body instantly became weak, partly of fear, partly due to embarrassment. He looked directly into my eyes, and returned a practical identical look.

_He remembered me..._

“Hi...” He mumbled, bringing a hand up rubbing it against the centre of his shoulder blades behind his neck.

“Hey” I quietly replied. “Look, you probably don’t remember me-“

“I do” He cut in.

 

_Shit!_   
  


“You do?” He nodded in response to my question.

“Anyways. I’m sorry about all your paperwork. It was my first day and I fucked up bad.” He cracked a grin, before walking up to me.

“We never had a proper introduction.” He smiled, stretching out his hand. “My names Jean; Jean Kirstein.” I clapped my hand into position with his, holding it tightly.

 “I’m Marco Bodt.” I smiled.

During that brief moment, a wave of some unfamiliar emotion came over me, similar to the feeling you get when you open a brand new book – a new and unknown story to begin.

After we had exchanged a sturdy handshake we entered the living room shoulder to shoulder.

 

_That went better than expected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you are enjoying reading this fic as much as I do writing it :3 Sorry it is slightly shorter than the last, but i thought it would be a reasonable place to leave this chapter.
> 
> If you guys have any queries about this, or any of the fics i read, don't hesitate to comment below or message me through my tumblr account: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madelineamyjayne
> 
> Thanks again for reading - happy Jean-Marco shipping :P

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to read Jean's POV (the first part of this series) and hopefully the next chapter should be up soon :D


End file.
